Birthday Party?
by ShadowAmy333
Summary: Amy is upset that her friends forgot about her birthday...or have they? I suck at summaries, but this is my first chapter fanfiction...so I'll try but...no promises...hehe...Rated T for safety!
1. Of course they forgot

_**This is my second fanfiction. (I'm not very proud of the first one though…hehe…) ANYWAY, I'm going to try a CHAPTER story…it'll probably only have 2-3 chappies X3 But hey, I'm only starting to write! Well, it's going to be shadamy again, so if you don't like shadamy….you won't like this….probably. Okay! I'm done rambling, on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does.**_

_Birthday Party?_

_Chapter 1_

Amy Rose glared at her calendar. It only made her even more angry every time she looked at it, it was her birthday and, of course, no cards, no calls, nothing.

There was a tear in Amy's eye as she tore down the dumb calendar. "Why did I even think for one second that they would even remember it….stupid Amy…" She got up and got ready for the day, getting dressed, fixing her quills, and adding a bit of makeup.

"I'd better eat something," Amy said to herself while grabbing an apple from her fridge, "and go grocery shopping!" She grabbed her purse and went outside. She found her way to the store and started shopping…

~2 hours later~

Amy walked out with her purchases, being careful not to drop any. When she suddenly hit the ground, obviously dropping everything, and a blindfold covered her vision before she could see who attacked her!

_**I know it's super short, but I swear they'll be longer! Especially the next one *hint hint, wink wink***_


	2. WHAT THE HECK?

**_Second chapter! I'm excited for this chapter, it's gonna be fun…._**

**_Disclaimer: SEGA owns all of the characters. I don't._**

_Birthday Party?_

_Chapter 2_

"What the HELL?!" Amy screamed just before she started to try to get up, only to be pushed back down. "Get off of me!" She started kicking randomly, and felt her leg connect to someone! "Ow geez!", Amy heard a familiar voice yell when he hit the ground. "I forgot, she's a tough one…", Amy started grabbing near where the deep voice came from and found their leg! She pulled hard and he came toppling down on top of her!

"Hey, uh, are we gonna get her to the house? Or is this a bad time?" The higher voice said while laughing.

"SHUT UP! Hand me the rope!"

" You got it, Buddy!"

'Why do I recognize their voices?...' Amy thought, until she felt her hands being tied behind her back! She started kicking while being held down on the ground by strong arms.

"Ow! Amy, stop kicking already!" He then tied her ankles together and the other guy gagged her so she couldn't yell anymore. "Finally! I'll carry her and you hold her legs." "Okay!", said the higher voice. She was then hoisted up off the ground, and someone grabbed her legs. They started running, FAST. Then they suddenly stopped. "Come on!", said the deep voice. They went inside a building, set her down, untied her, and ran.

Amy opened her eyes and found…..Rouge's mansion?

**_Haha…I'm betting that it's obvious who kidnapped her…anyway, the next chapter is also gonna be fun X3 Already working on it! It'll be up soon! Probably in like, 30 minutes actually….so, it was longer(not by much-.-)! But the next one will be longer too! So, until next time! R&R!_**


	3. SURPRISE!

**_Third chapter…MWAHAAHAAA. This one's my favorite X3_**

**_Disclaimer: SEGA owns all of the characters! Those creative people…_**

**_Btw, these are their ages-_**

**_Amy-16 NOW lol_**

**_Shadow & Sonic-18_**

**_Rouge & Knuckles- 18_**

**_Silver-17_**

**_Blaze-16_**

**_Cream & Tails-15_**

**_ONWARD!_**

_Birthday Party?_

_Chapter 3_

"_SURPRISE!"_

Amy looked around, still sitting on the ground, and gasped! The whole house was decorated with streamers and balloons!

"Happy Birthday, Amy!", Knuckles said while he patted her head like a dog. Rouge hugged her. "My little girl's growing up!", Rouge joked while wiping away a fake tear. "Hon', I'm only joking, happy birthday." She said while laughing.

Silver and Blaze came over, hugged her, and wished her a happy birthday. Next came Cream and Tails, Cream skipped up to her while holding Tail's hand. Tail's just walked up, blushing. Oh my gosh! Are you two together now?!" Amy said excitedly. Cream took one look at their hands, started blushing, and said, "Uh, no. But happy birthday!" She hugged Amy happily. Tails, still blushing madly at Amy's question, wished her a happy birthday, and went to go sit down somewhere.

Shadow and Sonic both came up, they almost looked….nervous? Happy birthday Ames," Sonic said while scratching the back of his head. Then, Amy put two and two together, "It was YOU, wasn't it?! You and Shadow!", Amy yelled and crossed her arms, " Who'd I kick?" Sonic raised his hand, smiling, "That was my face!" Everyone laughed, "and who'd I pull down?" Shadow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I'm sorry to say that it was me…." Sonic yells suddenly, "You were right on top of her!" He starts cracking up, "It looked like you were-Shadow slams his hand on Sonic's mouth, "We don't need a visual, Faker." He said, growling. Rouge then says, "WHY COULDN"T I HAVE BEEN THERE?!" Everyone was cracking up, Rouge was doubled over.

Shadow started blushing, and crossed his arms. Amy was blushing too, only she was giggling. 'At least she thinks it's funny and not completely weird…' Shadow thought to himself.

"ANYWAY, I'm bored, so we're playing Truth-or-Dare!" said Rouge while smiling deviously, "no questions? Good! Let's all sit in a circle over here…

**_Okay, I changed my mind half-way through, Truth-or-dare will be next chapter, just to prove myself wrong. :'D But this next chapter will be my favorite, no doubt about it. R&R! Until next time! (IT WAS LONGER!)_**


	4. Truth-or-Dare!

**_Favorite chapter right now!X3 You know their ages, let's go!_**

**_Disclaimer: SEGA owns the characters, I don't._**

_Birthday Party?_

_Chapter 4_

"Okay! I'm going first, since I chose the game!" Rouge looked around at the people around her, "Knuckles! Truth or dare?" He gulped nervously, "Dare." Rouge laughed deviously, "Okay, I dare you to….wear all of your clothes inside out for the rest of the game!" Knuckles sighed and got up to go change his clothes around. He came back, all of his clothes were inside out. "Man! Don't you look spiffy, eh?" said Sonic, laughing hysterically. "Yeah, this guy's got STYLE." said Silver, also laughing. Everyone else just sat there laughing at him.

"NEXT! Tails, my friend, truth or dare?" Tails thought about it nervously, then said, "Uh, I would say dare but-

"DARE IT IS! You said the word dare, so I dare you to ask Cream out.", he said crossing his arms, smirking. "But I said-NOPE! Ask her out! Right here, right now!" Tails looked at Cream, he could feel the blood rush to his face as he asked her, "Cream," He scratched his head, "will you..uh…" Cream smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes Tails, I will be your girlfriend." "Everyone knew this was coming…" Shadow said smirking at them. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge just 'awwed' and smiled sweetly at them.

Tails, STILL blushing, asked Silver, "Truth or dare, Silver?" Silver just said, "Heh, I'll do a dare." Tails brought his finger to his lip and thought of a dare. "I dare you to keep your tongue on your hand until your next turn!" Silver laughed and did it, "Anythlingk elth? Nmo? Okay, Emi? Thooth uh deh? Amy laughed and said, "Deh." Everyone cracked up, "I think it'th a bit cramped in here, don't ya think? I deh you tuh thit in Thadow's lap thor the lest of the game." He smiled cockily, noticing how both Amy and Shadow were blushing like CRAZY. She got up and quietly sat in his lap, she got comfy, judging that she would be there for a while.

Amy looked up at Rouge and said, "Truth or dare?" Not a second later, she said, "Dare." "I dare you to make me food, I'm hungry." She said innocently. Rouge groaned and said, "Knuckles, go make Amy food." Knuckles looked at her, "No way! It's YOUR dare!" "But I AM making her food, by having you do it. Food is being made because of me. Now go!" Knuckles glared at her and sighed, he got up and headed for the kitchen. Rouge then adds, "I love you!", because of all the looks she got. " Yeah, yeah.", was heard from the kitchen.

"Shadow- "Dare." "Well geez, fine, because you interrupted me…" Shadow watched her nervously. "I dare you to kiss Amy for 30 seconds." She smiled proudly. Amy just says, "What?!" Shadow then says, "WHAT?!" Rouge just keeps smiling, "You heard me, kiss her. 30 seconds. Now." Shadow just looks down at Amy, and mashes his lips to hers, they keep kissing until Rouge clears her throat, "Hey, uh, guys? Am I interrupting something?"

Their simple kiss had turned into a full make-out session in a matter of seconds. "Guys? It's been like, 3 minutes, Knuckles has been standing here with food, and I only said you had to kiss her! Not make-out with her! Geez!" Shadow pulls away, both are completely red from embarrassment, "Sorry Rouge, I guess I got carried away…" He looked around and everyone's jaw had dropped, Silver looked quite amusing since he still had his tongue on his hand. "Carried away? I'd say you're in love with her! That was a bit more than 'carried away', I'd say…", said Sonic. "Maybe I do! So just…CALM DOWN!" Silver then says, "I think it's YOU who needs to calm down…"

Their game went on for a while, Rouge ended up having to give Silver one of her bras to wear…shirtless….and Blaze had to ask some random stranger if they thought Sonic was hot…they said yes. Sonic was very proud of himself after that. But Shadow and Amy ended up getting together. (*sarcastically* Who saw THAT coming?!) They stayed together for life! So did everyone else, and they stayed in touch with each other.

This game had started a tradition, every year, on Amy's birthday, they played Truth-or-Dare together, each one getting a bit more….interesting. They had lived happily with children of their own, and it had all started with that one _Birthday Party._

**_HOW WAS THAT FOR MY SECOND FANFICTION?! I didn't waste my time on the details, hopefully added some humor-.-, and I like the ending! So, tell me what you think in the reviews! R&R! THAT WAS LONG! OMGGGG!_**

**_-ShadowAmy333_**


End file.
